


Calcify My Mind

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memorials, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS CONTAINEDTony tries to move forward.





	Calcify My Mind

"And you're sure this is enough?" 

"Stark, if it isn't, I'll buy the rest of it for you." 

Tony frowned. "I wouldn't let you do that, Hap." 

"I know, Tony," the bodyguard turned handler sighed. 

They stared out at a quarry. It was the engineer's first time away from home after Morgan had been born. He was eager to get home, but the quiet beauty of the landscape was alluring. Once all the limestone was loaded into the Quinjet, Tony pulled his patent sunglasses off, climbing into the privacy of the pilot's seat. Happy joined him. 

"Alright, Fri, let's go home." 

 

***

 

"Well, good morning, Morguna," Tony murmured. "It's been so long since I have seen you, hmm?" 

The toddler yawned, stretching in Tony's arms. 

"Yeah, you're sleepy from your nap, huh? Long day, Morg?" He bounced the little girl. "Long, long day," he sing-songed, carrying her into the kitchen, where he strapped the three-year-old into her high chair. He kissed Pepper's cheek when she passed by, holding two plates, one of chicken fried rice and the other of Cheerios and half a peanut butter sandwich. Morgan laughed gleefully upon seeing her lunch. 

Tony briefly left to serve himself a plate. When he returned, Morgan was fussing about the napkin Pepper was trying to clean her already messy face with. "Let her have her fun," Tony reminded. "She's only this age once." 

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You say that, but just last week, I saw you using a bib." 

"I didn't want to get my ACDC shirt to get barbeque stains on it!" 

Pepper raised an eyebrow. 

"It's my favorite shirt," Tony defended sullenly. Morgan giggled, clapping her hands together. "And you're my favorite daughter," Tony cooed. 

"Love you, Daddy!" 

"Love you too, Morguna. Eat up, heiress," he encouraged. Pepper rolled her eyes at his newest nickname. They had only gotten more bizarre after her birth. 

"Daddy, garage?"

"Do you want to help Daddy work?"

"Yeah!" 

"Don't stay out too late, you two," Pepper reminded them as Tony cleared their plates. She cleaned Morgan's face before setting her daughter on the floor. 

 

***

 

Tony lined up his pitching tool, hammer stuck in his belt loop. His glasses projected the name  _ Scott Lang _ in the correct proportions onto the limestone in front of him. 

Morgan lined up her Duplo block with the same precision, unaware of the turmoil coursing through Tony as he carved into the rock. A hero's name did not belong on this memorial. No name belonged on this memorial. The registry of The Vanished had been completed and released two months prior. 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Morg?" He lowered his tool. 

Morgan hopped onto her feet, dusting her hands off. "What are you writing?"

Tony picked her up, groaning comically. "Just some names I don't want to forget." 

"Are you putting my name there?" She pointed to the stone. 

Tony squeezed his daughter tight. "Oh, no, baby." He pressed a kiss in her hair. "You are so special to me. So, so special. I want to keep you on a different list. I never want to see your name on a rock. Not ever. You are so good." 

Morgan kicked her legs. "Love you."

"Love you, baby girl. So, so much." 

 

***

 

Tony never expected that he would give his new address to so many foreign governments, but here he was, dozens of cargo jets from every corner of the world. Okoye stood to his right, gazing down at the impromptu airfield. 

"You are a good man, Tony Stark."

"I hope to be."

She faced him. "You are. You are gifting these nations, these people, with closure. We lost so many. We cannot forget. You ensure that."

Tony swallowed. He watched as the last of the monuments were loaded into the final jet. That one he knew was heading for New York, and then San Francisco. He knew because he built the jet just like he built the monuments. 

"We ensure that. Every day, every person. I'm just making it permanent." 

 

*** 

 

Morgan dashed about the tall columns, trusting Pepper and Tony to stay behind her. 

About two-thirds of the way through the path, Tony scooped Morgan up and settled her onto his hip. 

"See this name?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"This is your brother." 

"Okay."

"He loves you very, very much. And I love him too. He's not around anymore, okay, baby?" Tony's eyes shone. "But you're gonna help me remember him, okay?" 

"Okay. Love you, Peter."

"Love you, Peter," Tony echoed.


End file.
